1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts and particularly to a wheeled drywall cart comprising a body which is supported by four telescoping legs having a perforated shelf mounted therebetween, the body having a bucket supporting opening in the top and one or more tool holding brackets mounted on the sides thereof, said legs are telescopically adjustable thereby allowing a worker access to the bucket without reaching down or getting off scaffolds or elevated stilts.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Drywall construction crews use gypsum wallboard to construct walls and ceilings. Drywall panels are affixed to studs and then the joints between panels are filled and coated with a joint compound mixture prepared onsite by mixing a premixed joint compound (or “mud”) with water. After the joint compound mixture is applied it dries and hardens. Workers then sand it to produce a smooth joint surface.
Prior art devices for transporting and using drywall buckets filled with joint compound and drywall tools do not provide a stable wheeled base support with multi-directional wheeled travel for transport and locking rollers for work situations with easy to access tool storage.
Two U.S. Patent Applications #20050051682 published Mar. 10, 2005 and #20040011930 published Jan. 22, 2004 by Tuohy, show a bucket support device comprising: a stand; a vertically disposed central telescoping rod, the rod comprising a first end attached to the stand, and a second end; a horizontally stable horizontally disposed flat support platform, the support platform comprising a bottom surface stably attached to second end of the rod, and a top surface wherein the support platform does not pivot in the horizontal plane; a bucket comprising a horizontal base and vertical side walls, the vertical side walls having a top end opposite the horizontal base, forming a lip at the circumference of the bucket, defining the inside from the outside of the bucket, and the bucket horizontal base stably attached to the top surface of the support platform by a bucket attachment means; and a bucket attachment means, wherein the means stably extends to the support platform and the bucket.
U.S. Patent Application #20050077695, published Apr. 14, 2005 by Sherer, claims a container with brackets secured thereto, for supporting adjustable legs for pivotal movement between a retracted position and an extended position in which they support the container. The container, especially a five gallon bucket, is provided with a plurality of brackets for supporting at least three legs for pivotal movement between a first, retracted position and a second, extended position, with a lock for locking the legs in the extended position. Preferably, the legs comprise telescoping members with locks for locking the members in a variety of relative positions. The brackets, in one embodiment, have a container sidewall flange, which is positioned against a sidewall of the container, at least one container bottom flange, which is positioned against a bottom of the container, and two leg support flanges, which extend outwardly from the container sidewall flanges and a container. In another embodiment, the brackets have two leg support flanges which extend outwardly from the container and have locking slots in which locking pins which extend through the legs which can be seated to lock the legs in either the retracted position or the extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,379, issued Aug. 17, 2004 to Sherer, is for a container with brackets secured thereto, for supporting adjustable legs for pivotal movement between a retracted position and an extended position in which they support the container. The container, especially a five gallon bucket, is provided with a plurality of brackets for supporting at least three legs for pivotal movement between a first, retracted position and a second, extended position, with a lock for locking the legs in the extended position. Preferably, the legs comprise telescoping members with locks for locking the members in a variety of relative positions. The brackets, in one embodiment, have a container sidewall flange, which is positioned against a sidewall of the container, at least one container bottom flange, which is positioned against a bottom of the container, and two leg support flanges, which extend outwardly from the container sidewall flanges and a container. In another embodiment, the brackets have two leg support flanges which extend outwardly from the container and have locking slots in which locking pins which extend through the legs which can be seated to lock the legs in either the retracted position or the extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,032, issued May 17, 2005 to Kershaw, provides a caster supported mobile tray comprising a multi-purpose wheeled carrier that includes various surfaces, recesses and unique features for providing alternative methods of containing, sorting and transporting random materials of various sizes, bulk and weight. The base of the carrier has a shallow upstanding circular wall large enough to accept a container of the 5 gallon size and a multiple of smaller containers, the base has other provisions for the reception of smaller parts and or tools. Recesses at other levels similarly have recesses again for accepting smaller items. Holes and slots provided at various heights allow for bulkier items to be fastened to the carrier by way of fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,001, issued Mar. 26, 2002 to Durand, shows a container holder for mixing slurry material in a 2½ or 5 gallon bucket. The container holder is formed from a one-piece raised top portion having a centrally disposed aperture allowing insertion of a stirring paddle. Depending from the top portion are two adjustable legs that extend downwardly and span the entire height of the bucket to be mixed with foot pads joined at the bottom of the legs extending outwardly therefrom which allow an individual to stand on during the mixing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,050, issued Aug. 29, 1989 to Bergeron, claims a craftsman's valet which has a wheeled supporting base, a pedestal which is mounted on the supporting base for supporting a bucket. The valet is also provided with storage compartments, a removable seat and a light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. D343,938, issued Feb. 1, 1994 to Liverman, describes the ornamental design for a portable wheeled car wash cart, which holds a bucket and has shelves for organizing car washing equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 931,849, issued Aug. 24, 1909 to Dickinson, indicates a portable truck for a tub which comprises a tub-supporting ring that is elevated by wheeled legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,500, issued Jan. 23, 2001 to Clement, Jr., shows a transportable caddy for use in storing a number of products commonly used in washing a vehicle. The caddy includes a circular support which is adapted to removably and securely support a bucket. The entire caddy is supported by four legs. Each leg has a roller upon its lower extent, the roller allowing the entire caddy to be easily transported. Furthermore, the legs support drawers which allow for the storage of various cleaning products.
What is needed is a drywall cart having a stable wheeled base support with multi-directional wheeled travel for transport and locking rollers for work situations with easy to access tool storage for transporting and using drywall buckets filled with joint compound and drywall tools.